Big Brother Ben
by AliceBasjet
Summary: It's a story of my life and how it came to be.
1. Year 1

**Big Brother Ben**

**Hi, my name is Alice and this is my story. **

* * *

_April 16 2006_

I had just turned 7 and got a diary for my birthday. I am Asian, have black hair and brown eyes. Anyways, I decided to write all my adventures on the diary.

* * *

_April 25 2006_

It was Ben's birthday today. He would turn 8 and ended up receiving a journal. I ended up wondering what he would write in the journal.

* * *

_May 12 2006_

We had got separated from our parents in a store and I felt so scared.

"Don't worry Alice, they'll be back," Ben reassured me.

"How are you so sure?" I asked through tears in my eyes.

Brother hugged me. "They're our parents. They'll come back, I promise"

Later that day, we sat at a bench and our parents found us.

* * *

_July 26 2006_

We were going a trip today and we had to leave the house at 1:15am in the morning. I found it fascinating to be in the dark and so cool, while the same can't be the said about my brother. He looked grumpy and looked irritated that he was losing out on his sleep.

After all the check up in the airport, we made it to the airplane. I found it so cool to be on the airplane, because it was my first time on one. Ben looked excited, but he didn't look as excited as me. He still looked somewhat irritated of his lack of sleep. My mother, brother and I sat in a row, while my father was in the back by himself. When the airplane took flight, Ben and I watched the airplane soar higher, but it only lasted for a few minutes before Ben fell asleep.

A few minutes after Ben had dozed off, I saw that his head started leaning towards me and his head ended up leaning on my shoulder. I don't know if it's possible, but I think I could feel his breath on my skin. He was still sound asleep and I had no idea what to do.

_Snap!_

My mother took a picture of us. "You two are so cute!"

* * *

_July 28 2006_

Our family had finally arrived at Disneyland.

"This will be so much fun," Ben excitedly said.

I gave a small nod in agreement.

"We'll play for the whole day! I can hardly wait!" my brother ranted and gushed about how fun it'll be.

I could feel my brother's enthusiasm and I was starting to get more excited than nervous.

"Let's go," Ben grabbed my hand and led me around to certain rides.

Some of the rides my brother picked felt too scary, but my brother didn't question me and chose another ride that was less scary for me.

"Maybe we should split up, so Ben can go on the rides he want to go instead of taking Alice where she wants to go," I heard our parents said to each other.

Those words made me feel immediate guilt that brother was doing this for my enjoyment instead of his enjoyment.

When the two of us split up, I felt sad. Why was I so selfish?

* * *

_August 2 2006_

It was time to head back home, but it felt weird. Our seating order was different on the plane. Our parents sat in the front while my brother and I sat at the back of the plane.

"Hey Alice, are you alright?" Ben asked.

I was pretty sure my hands were shaking and the man sitting on my left was glaring at us.

"I'm alright Ben," I said.

My brother stared at my shaking hands.

"Do you want to switch with me?" Ben asked.

"Please," I said, since I couldn't take the man's glare directed at me.

My brother nodded and we switched.

When the airplane started to fly, I saw my brother play his Nintendo DS and I watched him play.

He had only played for ten minutes before he handed his Nintendo DS to me.

"Here. Why don't you play my DS. I'll teach you the controls," my brother said.

I accepted his offer and grabbed his DS. He taught me the controls and about the story of the game.

I was smiling and had fun with the game. My brother was smiling too but I had a feeling it wasn't a true and sincere smile.

* * *

_September 1 2006_

School was almost about to start and that meant I had to celebrate what's left of the summer.

"Can you take me to the park?" I asked my brother.

"Sure," Ben nodded and I smiled.

When we arrived at the park, Ben talked about doing a race and an obstacle course. Of course, he won, but it was still fun.

* * *

_September 6 2006_

Summer break was over and that meant school was about to start. I was entering second grade, while my brother was entering third grade. I really wanted this school year to go well, since I currently had no friends. Last year, Ben had made friends with three people and I would constantly see them play on the playground every lunch break. Most of those lunch breaks, I would just walk around to avoid being bored.

However, when school started, all of the people went towards their friends and nobody wanted to know me. Nothing had changed.

* * *

_September 25 2006_

I hate Mondays, because it's the start of the week when you'll have to go back to school. I was currently eating cereal and had a frustrated expression on my face when I saw my brother head down the stairs with a smile plastered on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" I grumbled.

"We're going to a school field trip!" my brother exclaimed.

"Do you even know what your school field trip is about?" my mother asked while setting herself a cup of milk.

"Nope, but it'll be fun," Ben gave a small, goofy smile.

There! That same goofy smile. He had friends and enjoy going to school. Why can't I have that? Why can't I have friends?

* * *

_October 17 2006_

There's just two more weeks until Halloween. Lately, I've been feeling that there was nothing to look forward to school. I'm sure even my parents were worried, but my brother approached me today.

"Why are you so sad, Alice?" Ben asked.

"It's nothing Ben," I replied.

"If it's nothing, then you should smile," my brother smiled to prove his point.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because I don't like to see a sad Alice," Ben replied. He looked unsure of what to say after that, so I saw him leave my room.

* * *

_October 31 2006_

I was dressed as a fairy and my brother was dressed as a werewolf.

When I saw him, I screamed to the top of my lungs.

Ben quickly took his costume off and said, "I'll find another costume"

In the end, he ended up dressing up as Santa.

* * *

_December 13 2006_

Today, it started to snow. I looked at the window to see the white snowflakes were dancing around.

"Hey Alice! Let's build a snowman!" Ben entered my room.

"Sure!" I happily replied.

"Okay. Let's go Alice!" Ben happily said.

He waited for me and when I finally got ready, we entered the freezing cold and built a snowman. I remembered how our parents said that it would be cold and I wished I listened to their advice and wore more clothes. At one point, I coughed several times and my brother took off his scarf and placed it around my neck.

"That way, you won't get sick" Ben said to me.

I smiled. "Thanks"

We returned to our work on our snowman and after a while, it was finally finished.

"That's one awesome snowman!" Ben exclaimed.

Our snowman was probably taller than the two of us combined. It had a carrot for his nose and had rocks for his eyes and mouth.

"I agree. There's only one thing missing," I pointed out.

"And that thing happened to be?" my brother looked confused.

"Hot chocolate!" I replied. "Now, let's go. I seriously need hot chocolate right now"

My brother laughed. "Indeed. I think hot chocolate is exactly what we need right now"

* * *

_December 24 2006_

I wrote a list to Santa, wanting a certain Barbie doll, a doll house set and lots and lots of candy.

When I looked at my brother's list, all he wanted was a basketball.

"Really?" I asked while laughing.

"Yeah. I played basketball at school and it was so much fun. I really want to keep playing the sport," Ben replied.

I only laughed. "Santa could get you lots of toys, why not ask him for a lot of toys," I told him.

"I only want one thing this Christmas and that is to play basketball," my brother said.

* * *

_December 25 2006_

On Christmas, I got my wish. I got the doll, a doll house set and an extreme amount of candy, while Ben received a miniature basketball net that you could hang on the wall that comes with a mini basketball and a real size basketball.

I was happy, but it looked nothing when it's compared to my brother, because he was radiating happiness and his eyes were shining. Would getting a basketball for Christmas really make you that happy?

* * *

_January 1 2007_

It was the start of a new year. We celebrated a grand dinner with turkey, chicken, chips, and spaghetti with meatballs. For drinks, there were coke and sprite. I saw our parents drink beer and alcohol that day. Ben and I cried out in joy, because we loved to drink coke, sprite, chips, turkey, chicken and spaghetti with meatballs, so it was like a dream come true for us.

"Happy New Years," Ben said to me.

"Happy New Years," I said back.

* * *

_January 16 2007_

Winter break was over and that meant there was a school again. I'm starting to hate school, because Ben and I had so much fun this winter break. School was finally over today and Ben and I were both sitting in the car.

"What should we do when we get back home?" I asked.

"I know. Let's go sledding!" my brother replied.

"Okay!" I answered back.

When we had arrived home, we both grabbed a sled and our mother drove us to a nearby hill.

The two of us sat in the sled and we went so fast down the hill. We went down the hill many times. One time, I think we hit something on the hill and the two of us fell from our sled. We landed beside each other and we only laughed after that.

After going down the hill a lot of times, I felt thirsty.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Hot chocolate," Ben replied.

"Exactly," I confirmed.

* * *

_January 17 2007_

The day after we went sledding, the both of us happened to get sick.

I felt very delighted, since I actually didn't want to go to school. The same can't be said about my brother. He looked kind of…sad? I mean, why would he be sad? Being sick means no school and you can do whatever you want at home. Fortunately, I was sick with my brother, so it'll be even more fun to do whatever you want at home.

When our parents left the house, I nudged Ben.

"What Alice?" he asked.

"Come on. We can do whatever we want," I smiled to him.

"So?" he asked.

I sighed. Sometimes, my brother was clueless.

"Whatever we want," I repeated with more emphasis.

"Look, I don't like being sick and stuck at home all day. I want to recover from my sickness, so I'll just rest," my brother explained.

"Really?" I asked as if I couldn't believe what he said.

"Really," Ben replied and I watched him head to his room to sleep.

I can still have fun by myself at home.

* * *

_January 18 2007_

It seemed my brother got his wish. He looked a 100% recovered from his sickness, while I got my wish as well. I didn't recover and my parents asked me about how my temperature got higher than yesterday. No school again!

* * *

_February 14 2007_

It was valentines and that meant there was a lot of red and pink. I got my classmates cards, while some of my classmates gave candy and suckers to the class. When I got back home, I saw that my brother had received cards, suckers and candies too.

"So, how was your day?" Ben asked.

I simply answered, "You know, it's the usual day"

* * *

_March 11 2007_

I noticed it again. This has been occurring a lot recently and it was starting to annoy me. Since Ben got his miniature basketball net and miniature basketball at Christmas, he played basketball every day for around fifteen minutes and recently, that time has doubled. Lately, he's been playing basketball for thirty minutes and it's like the distance between us is getting farther and farther.

* * *

_April 4 2007_

Twelve more days until my birthday! I could hardly contain my excitement, while my brother looked like he was going to explode from the excitement as well. April was a special month for us, because both of our birthdays are at April. I could hardly wait for my birthday!

* * *

_April 15 2007_

Yes! My birthday's tomorrow. Why? Why is my birthday on a Monday? I hate Mondays. Also, there's the fact that I have to go through school before I celebrate my birthday. I sighed. Why couldn't my birthday be today on a Sunday?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Yes, this was from my diary and it's what happened in real life. I could write a lot more, but I guess I just cut it into parts and didn't feel like writing more was necessary. What do you think? Should I write a lot more for each chapter or should this amount of words works for each chapter? You decide! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	2. Year 2

**Big Brother Ben**

**Hi, my name is Alice and this is my story. **

* * *

April 16 2007

I turned 8 today and I couldn't wait to see what I got. I got a hairbrush and another diary. Okay, maybe I expected more, but it was alright, because we got an ice cream cake for my birthday. Everybody in the family sang Happy Birthday, but brother sang the loudest. I blew the candles and got the first piece of the cake. After that, everybody dug in. It was a fun birthday!

* * *

April 25 2007

Today was Ben's birthday and he would turn 9. He got another basketball and another journal. I felt sympathy, because it looked somewhat similar to what I got, but he was actually pretty delighted. He talked about how he needed a new basketball and that maybe he should get away from playing mini-basketball with the miniature net and miniature ball hanging in his room. I couldn't bear to hear all this talk about basketball, it's bugging me. He ended up getting an ice cream cake too for his birthday, but I lost my enthusiasm of singing Happy Birthday when he had talked about his basketball gift.

* * *

May 1 2007

Now that the birthday month of April is over, May was next month. I was starting to get excited, because there were two more months left of school before another summer break occurred. In school, I still had no friends and just walk around in break time and lunch time. At lunch today, I saw something new. My brother and his friends were playing basketball. I thought they were playing at the playground, but I guess I was wrong. Basketball was slowly changing my brother, for the better or the worse.

* * *

May 24 2007

At lunch break, I saw my brother played basketball again! What's happened to playing at the playground? Anyways, while everyone played with their friends, I'm still alone with no friends. It sucks!

* * *

June 9 2007

"Hey Alice, do you want to go outside, since it's a Saturday?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Sure," I simply replied.

"Hey. What's wrong?" my brother asked me with concern in his eyes.

How did he know? "What?" I asked.

"You look sad. What happened Alice?" my brother asked me.

What did he know? He had friends and I didn't. It was as simple as that. "Nothing," I replied.

My brother began to open his mouth, but I cut him off. "Maybe I'll just stay at home"

He looked disappointed, but he gave an understanding nod. "Sure and if you ever need to talk about it, I'll be right here"

* * *

June 21 2007

It was finally over. Today was the last day of school! When I arrived home, I saw my brother hand my parents his report card.

"Amazing. A 88 on math, a 76 on science, a 74 on language arts, a 69 on social studies and a 85 on gym," my parents gushed. "Alice, what about your report card?"

I handed them my report card and they didn't look pleased. "A 66 on math, a 62 on science, a 71 on language arts, a 60 on social studies and a 70 on gym?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Alice, head to your room. You are grounded for a week," my parents ordered. "So are you Ben, but you are grounded for two days"

There goes the start of my summer break.

* * *

June 23 2007

I'm still grounded and my brother is probably set free from being grounded. Obviously, it sucks when my parents are strict on me and it also irks me of how they congratulates and praise my brother, while I only get some of the praise. It's almost like my brother is the hero and I'm the sidekick.

I heard a knock on my door. "Hey Alice, it's Ben. Do you want some company?"

What makes him so special? Why are my parents treating him like a hero and treating me like the sidekick or occasional hero.

"No. Go away!"

* * *

June 26 2007

I'm still grounded. There's only two more days until I'm set free. My brother hadn't talked to me in the past three days. When I'm grounded, it meant that I have to stay in my room. Especially when it's breakfast, lunch or dinner, so I had to eat my meal in my room with silence. Why was my brother grounded for two days, while I'm grounded for a week? So not fair.

* * *

June 30 2007

It was about time! I hated being stuck in my room for a week!

"Hey Alice, do you want to go outside?" Ben immediately entered my room.

"Maybe tomorrow. I was thinking of going by myself and having some fresh air by myself," I replied and emphasized the word 'myself' twice.

"Oh. Okay. Sure," Ben nodded and slowly left my room.

I ended up going to the playground and played on the swings for an hour or two.

* * *

July 7 2007

"Oh my god. It's great!" I heard our parents excitedly talk. I didn't want to interrupt, so I hid.

"In the provincial achievement tests, Ben got a 96 on math and 84 on language arts. That's so amazing," my mother happily said.

"That's my son!" my father bragged.

"What about Alice though?" my mother asked.

"There's nothing we can do. She doesn't like studying or going to school," my father replied.

"We have to celebrate Ben's achievement tests," my mother pointed out.

"I agree and then we'll find out what to do with Alice," my father replied.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Why do brother always get the attention? Why does he have friends? Why did my parents consider him as superior? Were my parents trying to treat me like trash?

I quietly sobbed and quietly walked up to my room. I didn't want to see anybody today.

* * *

July 8 2007

I cried again and I could feel the hurt.

"Hey Alice. Do you want to go outside today?" my brother entered my room.

"Go away Ben!" I screamed, while crying on my pillow.

"Alice, are you crying?" Ben asked.

"Go away Ben!" I repeated, but in a quieter and harsher tone, while crying on my pillow.

"You know I can't. You're crying, so that means I can't leave you alone and helpless," my brother explained.

I saw him walk towards me and gave me a hug. I cried in his arms for a long time.

* * *

July 9 2007

I walked towards my brother's room and gave a knock.

"I'll be out in a minute," a voice from the other side said.

So, I impatiently waited for a minute. Ben didn't come out of the door, so I had to wait a bit longer.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal my brother. He was wearing jeans, a yellow t-shirt and he had a basketball in his hand.

"Oh. Hey Alice," Ben greeted. "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded my head. "You said some nice words"

Ben placed a hand on his hair. "I guess so. I think I read those words in a story." He looked like was in deep thought until he burst out laughing, "Oh well, I can't remember"

"So, what are you doing?" I timidly asked.

"Basketball. Want to come?" he asked.

"No thanks," I declined.

My brother nodded, "Okay, I'm off"

* * *

August 2 2007

Today was a rainy Thursday. Only my brother and I were in the house. I saw my brother strode towards the garage.

"Where are you going?" I couldn't help but ask.

"To the garage. I'm going to bike today," Ben replied.

I recalled that my brother and I each got a bike last week. "In this weather. Are you crazy?"

My brother gave me a foolish and goofy smile. "Nope. I love the rain! Add in the wind and it's so much fun!"

'_My brother is an idiot'_ I sadly thought.

* * *

August 17 2007

Today we were going to the mountains by car. We had to leave our house at eight in the morning. I was nervous, while my brother was once again bubbling with excitement.

"This is going to be so much fun!" my brother exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said.

Later in the day at around 8pm, my father announced, "We're lost"

"What!?" My brother and I both yelled out.

"It's best we go to a hotel for a good rest," my mother suggested and pointed at a hotel. "Over there!"

Ben and I exchanged looks. I had a worried look, while my brother had a sad look.

* * *

August 18 2007

"We're finally here!" my father announced. We were on the top of a mountain.

Ben was the first one to exit the car. "Let's go explore!"

My parents laughed at his eagerness. "Alright, let's go explore"

After exploring for an hour, we took a break. In my brother's hand were flowers.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"The red one is a rose, the purple and blue one is a violet, and the pink and purple one is magenta. I'm not really sure what the other flowers are called, but I have an orange, white and yellow flower" Ben explained.

"Okay," I said, even though I didn't comprehend the whole thing. "How do you know so much about flowers?"

"I went on a class field trip to the flower garden," my brother replied. "Aren't they beautiful?"

I nodded. "It sure is"

After another hour exploring the mountain, my brother said, "Let's take some photos"

We all agreed. There was one family photo where everyone was posing, but my brother was jumping in joy. So, the picture captured my brother in mid-air. We all took individual photos of ourselves. For one photo that I was posing by myself, my brother jumped into my picture and it looked like he was flying in the picture. Ben found a couple of branches that looked almost like swords, so he suggested using the branches as swords, so there was a photo of my brother and I battling each other with wooden branches.

It was fun!

* * *

September 4 2007

Why did school have to start again?

I made no new friends and I had no friends.

School was a horrible place to be in.

* * *

Unknown date, 2007 (NOT INSIDE MY DIARY, BASED ON MY MEMORY)

I lost my diary! My diary! I lost it! My diary! Where could it be!? What if my classmates found it!? I suddenly remembered that I brought my diary to the park yesterday, but I couldn't find it at the park! I suddenly remembered that I have the key to my diary, so they can't read what's inside, but I still felt nervous! At one point, I broke down and started crying and wailing.

"What's wrong?" my brother asked.

"I lo-lost m-my diary," I replied through my tears.

"You sure? Maybe you just misplaced it?" my brother suggested.

I shakily stood up and walked up towards him until we were only centimetres apart. "I checked everywhere. It's gone"

My brother gave a sigh. "I'll find it, so don't worry" he patted my head.

I looked Ben straight in the eye. "I checked everywhere. It's gone"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Yes, this was from my diary and it's what happened in real life. I could write a lot more, but I guess I just cut it into parts and didn't feel like writing more was necessary. What do you think? Should I write a lot more for each chapter or should this amount of words works for each chapter? You decide! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
